


Hit Wizard

by divinity



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Bisexual Male Character, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, M/M, No timeline here is accurate, Nothing here is canon, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinity/pseuds/divinity
Summary: "Buck knew Eddie was a powerful wizard, they had been in most classes together and it was easy to spot his work amongst all the other students. That didn’t mean Eddie was smart or top of his class - Eddie’s power was raw, from within and innate."---Just some fluffy combination of my two favourite things right now: Harry Potter Universe & Buddie. This fic disregards any timelines and it is definitely not canon!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

“Last year at Hogwarts” Eddie was holding out his willow wand by his right hand. Nothing was coming out of his wand nor his mouth but Buck was sure he had been casting a shielding spell as the rain above was avoiding them as if the were under a dome. 

Buck knew Eddie was a powerful wizard, they had been in most classes together and it was easy to spot his work amongst all the other students. That didn’t mean Eddie was smart or top of his class - Eddie’s power was raw, from within and innate. He wasn’t book-smart or diligent enough to study and dedicate a lot of attention to theory. He preferred practice, it came to him naturally, even though it meant that sometimes his spells were unsuccessful or not channelled enough and all over the place. Like the instance, in 3rd-year Charms class when they were learning _Lumos Maxima_ , which turned into a rather funny tale. When it was Eddie’s turn to chant the spell, a blinding light came out of his wand, which then proceeded to bathe the whole room followed from a loud blast that shattered the antique glass-stained windows. Professor Flitwick proceeded to wave his wand to fix the windows before giving Eddie a Troll on his assignment, declaring that “only a Troll would not read the 3 lines that I have assigned in preparation for this class”. Nevertheless, a 3rd-year student doesn’t just manage to blast multiple windows and blind a whole classroom with so little effort - Eddie Diaz was a powerful wizard.

“Can you believe we’ve survived 6 years of this?” Buck was sitting cross-legged right in front of him, looking up at the raindrops trying to penetrate whatever it was it was protecting them.

Buck was an astute observer. It was thanks to his predisposition that he got sorted into Hufflepuff. The Sorting Hat was unsure, it had told him he would fit right in with Gryffindor and that Ravenclaw would help him in the long term with his identity. Slytherin would be not fit for him, as “no one as pure of mind as you has ever walked amongst those ranks”. Buck was aware of how long the Sorting Hat had been deliberating between all those houses and started to feel bad for the other students waiting to be sorted. “I’ll take whatever you think it’s fair Mr, I just don’t want the other kids to have to stand for much longer.” He said looking at the lines and lines of students who had already been standing for a couple of hours. The Sorting Hat smirked. “That my dear makes you a HUFFLEPUFF through and through,” he said making sure that those words were for him only to hear minus the house name, which he proceeded to shout.

“I would have not survived without you, honestly.” Eddie replied shamelessly with a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

Buck smirked faintly, trying to hide the fact that any positive words that Eddie had in regards to him would make him blush or have any physical reaction possible. 

“I was so happy when I received your owls this summer.” That was an understatement. Buck and Eddie had been writing to each other ever since they became friends in first year, but something changed in 3rd year. Maybe hormones or maybe the fact that Eddie had come back to Hogwarts with a brand new manly voice and the beginning of a muscular body. After that Buck had been starting having weird physical reactions to anything Eddie related. He would sweat profusely when Eddie would hug him or touch him at all for that matter, his stomach sinking when either of them would talk about their relationship or their feelings. Eddie, for his part, had started getting more and more physical with Buck and jealous and protective over him. They both felt multiple things, but neither of them had the guts to spill them out.

“I wasn’t sure Dexter would find his way to you. It was his first time flying from Scotland.” Eddie had spent his summer in the new family cottage up north.

“He was grand! All of them arrived in one piece” Buck blushed thinking of the fact that he he kept them all and reread them when he missed Eddie. 

“I think this is the first year we only have a class together” Eddie complained annoyed. They had shared timetables the instant they received the owl with the list of classes they were in. 

Buck had decided to take Divination, Ancient Studies, Xylomancy, Charms and Ancient Runes. He had been offered an internship with the Department of Mysteries once he graduated, and he thought wise choosing relevant subjects. Eddie had chosen Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration. He didn’t know what to do with his future, unlike Buck. He wasn’t a strong enough athlete to try for professional Quidditch teams, his grades were not up to standards to be an Auror either, he was just trying to figure it out as he went along. However, there was the offer made by the Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold, who offered Eddie a trainee position at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with the Hit Squad pending graduation from Hogwarts with no conduct issues. The offer came almost immediately after the incident in Charms class and Buck was sure Flitwick had brought his observations or at least wrote a letter to the Ministry, highlighting the strength and potential Eddie possessed. 

“It’s going to be weird, we’ll have to work harder to make time for each other” Buck said honestly. He was almost glad he didn’t have to see him in every single class, he wanted to figure his feelings out and at the same time wanted to create more ad hoc situations for both of them to hang out without the constrictions of classes. 

“Promise me you won’t flake on me” Eddie shifted his gaze intensely upon Buck’s eyes “I mean it Buck. Promise me it won’t be different”

Buck looked at Eddie’s scarlet and gold tie, remembering all the times he stood outside the Gryffindor’s common room waiting for him. He stretched his hand out to reach Eddie’s free hand and squeezed it tenderly. Eddie’s head turned abruptly to witness their hand intertwined, drops of water hit his face. The rain was starting to come in on both of them, Eddie must have been too caught up with the gesture that he had completely lost control over whatever spell he had cast. 

“I promise” Buck breathed out, his face getting wet by the rain above. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the beginning, I have disregarded all timelines and canon events in the 911 universe and most timelines and canon events in the Harry Potter universe, hence the liberty with people, places and events. I am enjoying writing this fanfiction so very much, it is a work in progress so if you have any suggestions or ideas you want to see, I'd be more than happy to incorporate them. Also, thanks for all the kudos they make my day every single time! ♥

The rain had started getting more and more intense and, as much as both of them wanted to stay in the courtyard holding hands for the first time, they were both getting soaked. They stood up and made their way into the castle, Buck leading a few steps in front of Eddie. They were both drenched but neither one of them thought to use a spell to dry their clothes or themselves off. 

“Your skin is getting paler” Eddie stopped once they got inside and the roof on top of their heads was shielding them from the rain. Buck was considerably paler than Eddie and his skin reacted to weather and temperature in a way Eddie had never experienced. He swore he saw some blue tones appearing on Buck’s cold face, and only then he understood why books depicted people experiencing cold with blue faces. 

“It’s okay” Buck replied turning his back to face Eddie once again, he used one his sleeves to wipe the water off his face.

It wasn’t. Eddie knew Buck’s colouring by heart and those tones did not belong there. He lifted his fingers to his neck and fiddled with the hooks and laces that were tying his robe to his neck, which then proceeded to slide right off his body. “Take it” Eddie extended his hand holding the garment. Buck looked at it for a second and then took it gently and propped it over his shoulders. 

“C’mon, let’s go” Buck turned again away from him and started walking towards the staircases, once Eddie had reached him he grabbed his hand, this time there was no pressure as it was a friendly grip that Buck had placed upon his hand. They started walking the set of the staircase going to the basement and once they reached the kitchen Buck dragged him near to a stack of barrels. Eddie knew that was the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, however, he had heard that to enter people had to knock on a specific barrel following a specific rhythm and if they got it wrong they would get drenched in vinegar. Needless to say that Eddie had never tried his luck, even though the idea of surprising Buck at night had crossed his mind once or twice. 

Buck started tapping the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row to a weird rhythm. The lid swung open and the inside of the room revealed itself to both of them. 

“What are you doing? We’ll get in trouble” Eddie asked perplexed peeking inside. Neither one of them was known to be a troublemaker, however, Buck was definitely the one who loved following the rules and had a lot more to lose. Eddie was just scraping on neutral ground when it came to discipline and conduct. Professor McGonagall had once told him that if he was to be employed by the Ministry of Magic he had to get used to procedures, rules and protocols. Eddie didn’t know how he felt about that. Nothing about him was linear or conventional, unlike rules. 

“There’s no portrait down here to guard the entrance and Macmillian owns me one”. Buck had witnessed Ernie Macmillian, the Huffleppuf Headboy, sneaking in a 5th-year Ravenclaw girl last summer and Buck swore to secrecy to never tell anyone. Buck didn’t want to have to test his theory, but he was sure the Head Boy wouldn’t have wanted him to go and sing to Professor Sprout about his indiscretion.

Eddie smirked and shook his head. It was true that the entrance was unmanned unlike the Gryffindor’s one. If he had tried to sneak Buck into the common room, the Fat Lady would have started to literally sing until Filch appeared out of nowhere and got them both suspended, or worse expelled. 

“I never thought I’d see the day Evan Buckley turned bad” Eddie teased with a smile on his face. Buck punched his left arm jokingly and they proceeded to walk in the common room. Eddie followed immediately after, worried the barrel would close behind Buck. It was dark outside but every single inch of that place looked like it was bathed in sunlight. Eddie thought he had stepped in one of the school’s greenhouses, everything was so warm and inviting and looked like it was made by hand. 

“Now I understand why you’re always so calm” his mouth agape and his gaze doing a full 360 turn.

Buck looked at him standing in the middle of the common room, turning on himself and being surprised by every single item in the room. “Okay now, stop making a scene and follow me” Buck laughed, took his hand once again and dragged him to the dormitory away from the prying eyes of a couple of first-years. 

Eddie was standing right behind Buck, unsure of what to do or what he was even allowed to do. He didn’t want to get in trouble, mostly didn’t want to get Buck in trouble. His future wasn’t as bright as Buck’s, he wasn’t as passionate about the Ministry as he was or anything else for that matter. 

“Professor Sprout built magical walls last year when we won the House Cup” Buck had opened the door to the dormitory. More light, more plants and surprisingly more wood. Eddie started to understand what he meant when he saw that each bedpost had completely turned into a wall of plants giving the illusion that the room was made up of small individual private rooms. 

“That’s so cool. You didn’t tell me that!” Eddie reprehended, looking up again with his mouth wide opened and his eyes beaming. 

“Well, I didn’t know. We had to put in requests and the one with the most vote got picked up. I only saw the new dormitory yesterday when I got back”. A shiver took hold of Buck’s body, which was still drenched from the rain, and made him shake visibly. He tried to conceal it by walking towards his now private room. Eddie didn’t follow him, instead, he took out his wand and mumbled something. A jet of blue light came out of his wand and sat on his left hand, turning into a big round blue flame. He then proceeded to circle around the flame with his wand and a white light traced the perimeter of the flame. 

“What is that?” Buck’s eyes opened wide, unsure if he was concerned for Eddie holding that flame on his hand or wanting to find out what the hell that thing was. He took a step towards him and his hand and started to analyse it. 

“Is that…? No, it would have burnt you.” His eyes squinting observing the top of the flame and then the bottom. 

“Bluebell Flame with...” 

“With a Flame-Freezing Charm” Buck interrupted shooting back up, his eyes were now filled with amazement. 

“C’mere” Eddie pushed Buck’s closer by the arch of his back. Buck’s immediately snorted lightly at that, creating a smile on Eddie’s face. The blue flame that Eddie was holding started to warm up both of their bodies. Eddie brought it closer to Buck who realised that it wasn’t burning him or his clothes. He felt his clothes getting stiffer the longer the flame was positioned in one spot and his hair had almost gotten completely dry. 

“Is that better?” Eddie whispered. They were both inches from each other and there was no need for using his full tone of voice. 

Buck nodded silently, staring into Eddie’s eyes. The blue light was making his brown eyes a shade of dark-blue, they didn’t look like they belonged within his features. He lifted his hand and instinctively went to trace his right eyebrow with the tip of his thumb then resting his hand on the back of his neck. 

“Can I kiss you?” Buck’s voice was less than a whisper. It was like a thought that had escaped the safety of his mind, however, he meant for Eddie to hear it this time. 

Eddie leapt forward to his mouth and started losing himself in Buck’s lips. Immediately, the flame he was holding disappeared. Buck felt a chill on his body which was replaced by the warmth of Eddie’s body. Buck’s hand still on his neck and Eddie’s right hand on the arch of his back pushing him closer to him. Buck slid his free hand onto Eddie’s torso and started making his way to his throat which he caressed gently with the tips of his fingers. 

Buck’s leaned into the bedpost making the height difference between the two non-existent. Eddie’s lips tasted differently to what Buck had imagined. They were salty and there was a hint of flowery taste, which reminded Buck of the Galanthus Nivalis, also known as Common Snowdrop. They had used it in their 3rd-year Potion class and Buck had also read that it was used in the Potent Exstimulo Potion, the most powerful magic-boosting potion in existence. Buck smiled slyly on his lips, of course, Eddie Diaz tasted like power.

“What’s that for?” Eddie lifted his mouth from Buck’s lips and looked at him half-smiling. 

“You just taste like Snowdrop” Buck was getting red in the face, he could feel it. “The plant, Galanthus Nivalis” he explained further “I wasn’t expecting that” he admitted sheepishly. 

“What were you expecting?” Eddie was still holding him close to him, now they were inches apart in order to be able to speak but still close enough to fall again in each other’s mouth. 

“I don’t know. I guess I expected to taste Popping Pixie Wing Dust” he chuckled beating Eddie’s torso gently with his hand. The idea had crossed his mind as that was his favourite sweet snack. For his 16th birthday, he had bought him a wholesale pack of them from Honeyduke. Of course, he had to convince Mrs Flume first that he wasn’t trying to open a shop or sell them clandestinely at Hogwarts. Nah, his best friend was just obsessed with Popping Pixie Wing Dust and when Buck showed her a picture of them on top of the Bell Tower eating the snack as proof she budged and proceeded to sell him whatever he wanted. 

“No you didn’t” Eddie cracked up bending forward, he gasped for air and then looked Buck straight in the eyes still smiling widely. 

“I don’t know I just assumed people would taste like what they eat” Buck shrugged while joining Eddie in his almost hysterical laugh. 

Eddie’s laugh died down gradually and then his eyes narrowed staring intensely at Buck and his body language. 

“Was that…?” Buck nodded and Eddie took a minuscule step back. A smug smile followed and Buck, who had clearly been holding his breath afraid of what he had confessed, exhaled. 

Eddie Diaz had just been Buck’s first kiss. He felt invincible all at once, he couldn’t explain why he felt that way. He couldn’t understand why the knowledge of being the first person to touch Buck’s lips made him feel like he could have taken on a Lethifold and survive. He had known Buck for 6 years and even though they knew everything about each other’s life, he imagined Buck had experimented with someone at some point. Eddie had done that, especially in the first few years at Hogwarts. There was his first kiss during the End-of-Term Feast in 2nd year with Natalie McDonald, which was admittedly just weird for multiple reasons, including that they were both in Gryffindor and they both hated each others afterwards. 

Then there was his first boy-kiss with Michael Corner during Bonfire Night in 3rd year which was exponentially better than his first girl-kiss. He enjoyed it well enough that they had another go in 5th year during the Yule Ball. He got more than he bargained for that night, much more than he cared to admit to anyone. It was after 5th year that he really started to care for Buck in a way he didn’t think it was possible. For that reason, it didn’t feel good to him to mess around with anyone else.

“I just took Evan Buckley kiss-virginity away” Eddie whispered amusingly around the room as if he had an audience watching him perform. 

Buck smiled entertained, brought his arms to his side and held on to the edge of the bedpost, balancing his body weight between his arms and his slightly bent legs. He knew it wasn’t Eddie’s first kiss. He could have counted at least 3 different people he had kissed before him. That didn’t bother him, at least not at that moment. It surely made him feel a whirlwind of emotions in the previous years when he started to think he had fallen in love with Eddie Diaz. 

It was during 3rd year that he began to over-analyse anything Eddie would say or do in front of Buck, he began to care for Eddie’s physical and emotional well-being in a way he didn’t think a friend would do. When he sliced his hand open during an unsuccessful Severing Charm, Buck spent every single night with him in the infirmary. He spent the rest of his free periods in the library researching for potions or spells that could help him heal faster. When he found out about the properties of Dittany’s essence he took a fast trip to Dogweed and Deathcap to buy some. To his dismay, Madam Pomfrey had told him that she had already used Dittany and that if he cared to read further into his book he would have found out that frequent application of Dittany could lead to poisoning.

“Are you okay?” Eddie asked witnessing Buck in his own head. He was afraid that wasn’t what he had expected. What if Eddie Diaz with all his practice was a bad kisser?

“Yes, I’m just trying to take a mental snapshot of this moment. It’s not like this happens every day, at least not to me.” Eddie felt a warmth taking hold of his body the instant Buck had spoken out, he wanted to wrap him to his chest and never let him go. 

They were both dry now, Buck’s slightly longer hair had still some wetness to it which was making it curling up. Eddie liked that. He liked everything about Buck in all honesty. 

“Hope you got plenty of space left in that mind of yours because I want you to take plenty more pictures of us in the future”. Eddie Diaz was not known to be a romantic person. It’s not that he refused to be one, he just never tried or had the chance to do it properly, but right there at that moment, he understood how romanticism needed to be natural and intentional. He had no intention to sound romantic and sweet, he just threw out a succession of words that came in his head just by looking at Buck. 

This time Buck reached with his hand for Eddie’s neck and initiate their official second kiss, which was as equally satisfactory and passionate as their first one. Buck thought to himself if he was going to keep count and number each one of their future kisses, and if that was going to be the case he hoped to live every day by reminding himself that he eventually got to kiss the boy he loved so very much.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie had been preparing for Bonfire Night the whole day, he had woken up extremely early and had managed to run around the Great Lake and have breakfast all in the space of a few hours. He cut his hair by getting rid of some untidy bits and lightly trimmed his growing beard, he had caught Buck making a displeased face when he decided to shave it clean last year so he didn’t want to have the same reaction. Bonfire Night was probably his favourite celebration of the year and he decided to put even more pressure on the event by asking Buck out on that day.

At the start of October Buck had noticed that they had never actually been on a first date and Eddie felt so stupid as if it was his job to have noticed that and turn it around. The thing was that Eddie felt so familiar with Buck that he didn’t feel like they needed to go on a date, it was like they were on one every single time they were together. However, he wanted to give Buck and himself a fair shot at whatever feeling it was they had started sharing, and if that meant organising a traditional and boring date he was going to do that. He asked Buck out formally during the Hallowe'en Feast, encouraged by some Firewhisky he managed to down in one gulp. It was weird as they had been openly romantic with each other since the first day back, but Eddie still felt nervous as if Buck could have said no, which he didn’t. 

Guy Fawkes’ Day was a free day with no classes and students were allowed to visit Hogsmeade with a strict midnight curfew, which had been broken multiple times in previous years. The majority of people took the chance to get wasted and party before the Christmas exams took places. Bonfire Night was one of those exclusively British celebrations that it was so weird to explain to other people. Eddie liked it because it reminded him of his own family and the times when he was a kid around the bonfire celebrating with his relatives in the glens of Scotland.

Eddie started walking down to the Great Hall, fidgeting his fingers to the side of his legs. He was nervous. It wasn’t a blind date, he had known Buck for years and he was his best friend but he just didn’t want to mess it up. Eddie had looked at himself in the mirror more than he cared to admit before leaving the common room. He opted for a simple burgundy t-shirt and threw a light-beige shirt over it, he proceeded to roll the sleeves up to his elbow and tucked the t-shirt inside the slim pair of dark jeans. It was in moments like that he remembered never to curse robes ever again. All he wanted to do at that moment was wearing a robe and hiding his clothes.

He entered the Great Hall and saw a myriad of people, either at the tables or standing up, talking to each other or waiting for other people. It was widely known that Hogsmeade trips doubled up as dates, and that day the theory was confirmed. The majority of people were wearing their best clothes, some even went as far as wearing a 3 piece suit, and were all giddy and enthusiast to leave the castle. The couples that had already arrived were exchanging small talks before being allowed to leave the castle. The ones who were waiting on their dates, or just simply their friends, were waiting by the right side of the hall peeking each time the doors would open. Eddie headed for an empty spot at one of the benches and sat there. He noticed an abandoned Daily Prophet and smiled happily when he noticed that the Rune Riddles were not completed. Unfortunately, he didn’t manage to finish any of them as each time the doors would open he, like all the other people at the table, would lift his head and search for his date. The people at the tables behind him were laughing and having fun while the people at his table were mostly guys waiting for their girlfriends looking absolutely bored out of their mind. Eddie could have pointed the new couples with ease, similarly, he could have pointed out the couple who had been together since the first year with his eyes closed. On the contrary, what would he and Buck look like to someone from the outside? They were best friends from day one but had only been together for barely 2 months. Actually, scratch that, they weren’t even officially a couple. That was going to be their first date. 

“You wouldn’t want Mr Buckley to wait any longer, do you?” Professor McGonagall was standing proudly at his side looking at the huge gold doors. 

Eddie’s head shot up as did his body. Buck was standing there looking around to find Eddie in the crowd. Two girls must have entered at the same time as him as they were standing right behind him. Eddie was taken aback by Buck for a moment that he forgot Professor McGonagall was standing right next to him and had witnessed that awkward jump his body had just done. 

“No, you’re right Professor” Eddie smiled weakly and gave her a thankful look.

“I’m glad to see that you two are still friends. Merlin only knows he’s the only reason you haven’t been expelled yet” Professor McGonagall smirked lighty and pulled a piece of parchment out of her robe. 

“He’s a good influence on you Diaz, you wouldn’t want to mess that up” she said raising an eyebrow. Eddie’s eyes shot wide open. Was his teacher giving him relationship advice? 

“However, I came here to give you this.” She extended her left arm and held the piece of parchment in her hand. “A letter from the Ministry,” she said cryptically before patting his arm and turning around and leaving him. 

Eddie was far too excited to see Buck than to open that letter. He pushed it inside one of his back pockets and proceeded to walk towards Buck. A foolish smile formed on his mouth and he decided to hide his hands in his front pockets, he was too nervous to figure out what to do with his hands. While Buck was still distracted scanning the room with his eyes, Eddie took the chance to check him out head to toe. He didn’t want to be caught checking Buck out, he thought that was going to put him off. 

“Fuck!” Those were the only words that Eddie thought. His mind had been brought to another dimension just by looking at Buck all dressed up. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt tucked in a pair of dark navy trousers, which Eddie couldn’t decide if they were either a slim or skinny fit. His hair was meticulously pushed up, creating a shiny nest of curls which were almost mimicking the colour of his tan suede jacket. A jacket that was probably a size too small for him or wasn’t designed for someone with Buck’s shoulders. Eddie had always been the first one at the puberty race. The first one to grow a beard, the first one to drop his voice, the first one to get all muscly and then in 4th year Evan Buckley came along and punched him off the podium. He sprouted like a tree, getting taller and broader than Eddie, which he had to get used for the first couple of months. He had always been protective of Buck and then all of a sudden he found himself with a beast of a man that needed no protection. Eddie felt his cheeks burning a little when he started thinking of Buck’s physical appearance, he couldn’t give in those thoughts right now.

“You’ll freeze in that skimpy jacket” from all the openings Eddie Diaz could have used, he decided to go with the most wack one. 

Buck rolled his eyes and smiled amused. The girls behind him had just been reunited with their dates and started walking out. 

“You didn’t tell me what to prepare for...” Buck justified pointing out the fact that he was in the dark about what Eddie had planned.

“You’ll see...” he teased getting one hand out of his pocket and opening his palm next to Buck’s hand. Buck looked at Eddie’s hand and grabbed it immediately, intertwining their fingers. They opened the doors and started walking out towards the courtyard.

“By the way, I meant to say you look good just there” Eddie clarified, turning his head to see Buck. He wasn’t good with emotional language unlike Buck, but he knew he had to try. 

Buck smiled sheepishly and squeezed his hand. “I know what you meant” Buck bumped Eddie’s shoulder with his and they both kept walking hand in hand towards the grounds of the castle.

***

“You’ll never guess who has blessed us”

Buck was walking a few inches ahead, stopping and bending every single time he thought he had found a rare or useful plant. He had told Eddie that a conspicuous amount of rare plants grew on the castle grounds and when Eddie realised his enthusiasm in his voice, he understood all he wanted to do was finding some of those plants on their way to Hogsmeade. 

“What?” Buck stood up and turned confusedly to Eddie who was walking towards him with hands in his pocket. 

“McGonagall told me you’re a good influence on me and not to mess this up.” He admitted amused. There were other people on the pathway to Hogsmeade, some of them had their wands out to light the dark way.

Buck laughed out loud and when Eddie had reached him he stamped a small kiss on his lips.

“Well, she is… cunning” Buck observed, now walking side by side Eddie. “Also she knows how many times I’ve saved you from being expelled”.

Eddie rolled his eyes and smiled remembering that Buck had indeed saved him an awful lot of times. Like that time when he almost severed Theodore Nott’s head with a powerful Stunning spell because he was making fun of Buck for following Eddie around everywhere in 3rd year. He had convinced McGonagall and Snape that Eddie and Theodore had agreed to a friendly duel and given Eddie’s known bursts of power they had believed him and blamed the accident to that. What they didn’t know was that Buck had cast a Memory Modifying Charm on Theodore while he was at the infirmary to prevent him babbling once he got better. Buck was not proud of what he had done, but he was not going to let Eddie be expelled.

“Lumos” Eddie’s wand light up so brightly people behind and ahead of them stopped walking shielding their eyes from the light. 

“Hey, relax” Buck took Eddie’s free hand in his palm and squeezed it gently. Immediately, the light dimmed down considerably, still shining a little brighter than all the other one’s present. 

Buck knew how to channel Eddie’s power. His power was tidied to his emotions, which was a common thing, but when someone’s power is inherently great that’s a combination to be mindful of. Buck had learned that by spending the last 6 years at Eddie’s side. At the same time, he learned how to be a balancing influence for Eddie’s power. Buck thought of himself as a volume knob, where he could dial down Eddie’s power if needed to be. 

“It sucks that you’re not in my classes this year. Who is going to keep me from disapparating Hogwarts to Antarctica?” He asked jokingly holding out his wand to light up the pathway. 

“I’m not sure Hogwarts isn’t there yet” Buck joked back remembering plenty of cold days in the castle, like the one they were just experiencing.

They had almost arrived at their final destination. On the high street, people were turning in all directions, entering different shops and cafes. They walked by Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and he saw Buck’s eyes wide open with worry. 

“Don’t worry, that’s not where we going” Eddie saw Buck exhale gladly and he smirked. They walked for another couple of minutes and they arrived outside a pub. 

“I just thought the Three Broomsticks would be cosy and also, that’s where you made your first move on me” Eddie teased at the time Buck got so drunk in there and passed out on top of Eddie who had to carry him over to the castle in the summer heat.

Buck opened his mouth pretending to be offended. He liked the Three Broomsticks, it was a cool spot that was familiar and unpretentious. However, he would have disagreed with Eddie regarding the place where he made the first move on him.

“Excuse you? If blacking out drunk on top of you registers as a move in your book, you should reconsider what you’re reading” Buck knew how to guilt trip Eddie into feeling sorry for him or just agreeing with him in general. He had definitely just been tipsy that night and had taken the chance to be taken care by Eddie by acting out a tad bit, but he was not going to reveal that to him that night. 

“That’s not what I meant” Eddie panicked trying to find a way out of that situation which gladly ended when Buck decided to place a tender kiss on his neck. Eddie turned sharply to him, surprised at that gesture. That kiss got him warmed up in the space of seconds, it was fascinating how Buck had such an effect on his body and his powers somehow. Buck must have noticed him getting lost in his thoughts as he looked regretful. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to...”

“No, it’s okay. It’s just that I want this to be a proper first date for both of us and if you start kissing me on my neck, I don’t know how long I can be composed for” Eddie admitted embarrassingly.

“Ow yeah! Okay, yeah. First date mode!” Buck was surprised at Eddie’s words. He wasn’t a prude and had most definitely thought about Eddie in that way, even had some secret dreams about him, but the idea that Eddie was riled up by him was a sweet surprise. He had always thought Eddie Diaz saw him as an amorphous asexual blob and the fact that was all nonsense, called for some getting used to. 

***

They had been drinking for almost an hour now and, because they didn’t want to spoil their first date, they decided to alternate an alcoholic beverage with some water and so on.

“So Edmundo, tell me more about you” They both had been pretending they were on an actual first date where neither one of them had any information on the other. 

“Mhh… well, I was brought up in Scotland, a pretty boring life to be honest. The most exciting thing was getting into Hogwarts. What about you Evan?” Eddie asked before realising Buck didn’t like to talk about his parents. 

“Sorry you don’t have to...”

“No, it’s okay! We’re on a first date and you deserve to know”

Eddie knew already the story, at least the main points. Buck never cared to go into many details and Eddie never had the guts to ask.

“I was brought up in England by my grandma after my parents were killed during the Battle. She died before I came to Hogwarts, so I’ve been on my own for some time.” Eddie grabbed Buck’s hand and squeezed it hard. 

“You haven’t been on your own, you got me.” Eddie saw Buck’s eyes glisten in the light and felt a sharp pain in his heart. He hated to see Buck sad. Buck squeezed Eddie’s hand back and smiled.

“First date remember? I don’t want you to think I’m a crier.” Buck shook his head and got rid of any sad feeling had overcome him. 

“Silly boy!” Eddie lifted his glass of firewhisky and took a sip. “You know I’d never think that. Actually, all I’m thinking right now is how hot my date is. Also, how smart he is. Who knew you could do all those things with tea leaves”

“Tessomancy. It’s called tessomancy” Buck shook his head while smiling and taking a sip of his gillywater.

“Can you believe you’re going to be an Unspeakable?” Eddie looked at him admirably, he was extremely proud that the Ministry had offered Buck an internship with the Department of Mysteries. They would have been stupid not to, Eddie thought. Buck was top of all his classes, for the exception of Arithmancy which he dropped in 3rd year, and he was the perfect student. He spent all of his free time either reading the syllabus or searching for extra books that could help him with his assignments. 

“Well, it’s only an internship for the moment. Plus you’re going to be a Hit Wizard” Buck deflected the attention to Eddie.

At that moment he remembered that McGonagall had given him a piece of parchment back in the Great Hall. He pulled it out of his back pocket and held it in front of them both.

“McGonagall gave me this” Buck looked at him and then the piece of parchment, he was confused. McGonagall wasn’t the type to communicate via tiny pieces of paper. Buck snatched the piece of paper from Eddie’s hand and then proceeded to open it up. 

He read it all and then looked up at Eddie, looking both happy and frightened. 

“What is it?” Eddie was not going to guess.

“The Ministry” those were the only words Buck managed to say. He was clearly thinking of a plan or getting lost in his head.

“The Ministry what?”

“They’ve taken you off Charms class.” Buck sounded hurt which worried Eddie even more because he was trying to put up a happy face. Charms was the only class they were going to share that year and now the reality of the situation hit him like a brick in the face.

“Why?” Eddie was still confused.

“They’ve swapped it for a preparation class ran by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to prepare you before you join them next year.”

Eddie smiled happily before dropping his back on the chair “Charms… that was our only...”

“Hey! Don’t be silly. You get to train with the best people in the Ministry. It says here you’re going to be joined by other students from other schools.” Buck slid the paper to Eddie and looked at him lovingly. 

Buck knew they had promised each other they would make it work, however, he was still terribly afraid that they would drift apart without being forced to spent time together. 

“Let’s get out of here, the fireworks are about to start” Eddie stood up and waited for Buck to reach him to his side. 

“You know that I still mean what I said at the start of the year. We’ll make this work” Eddie reassured him. 

Buck took his hand once they were outside and kissed him by pulling him closer. At that exact moment, fireworks started going off in the sky.


End file.
